Platto Said
by Shina350
Summary: NaruSasu Pernahkah kalian mendengar, membaca atau mungkin mengetahui apa yang pernah Platto sampaikan kepada muridnya tentang cinta? Well Jika tidak, aku akan memberi tahu kepada kalian. author newbe, bad summary, baca aja deh hehe XP


**Platto Said**

Pernahkah kalian mendengar, membaca atau mungkin mengetahui apa yang pernah Platto sampaikan kepada muridnya tentang cinta? Well Jika tidak, aku akan memberi tahu kepada kalian. Tapi dalam bentuk cerita tentang seorang yang sedang dilema akan cintanya. Lebih tepat, kepribadiannya.

**Platto Said**

Story by : Shan Sin

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

NaruSasu

Romance / little bit Humor (sepertinya)

Saya author baru

Warn : Typo, Alur ngebut, gaje and else

Sebenarnya ini sudah pernah saya publish di blog, tapi boleh kah, untuk perkenalan..

Happy reading..

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria tampan dengan gayanya yang sangat dingin hingga dijuluki prince of ice. Siapa bilang dalam dirinya yang dingin itu dia tidak pernah merasakan dilema? Aku buktikan kalau itu salah lewat cerita karanganku ini.

Dia hebat, mereka tahu. Dia pintar, mereka juga tahu. Dia seorang pendiam, dengan melihatnya saja kau akan tahu. Berani, semua pasti tahu. Orang kaya, siapa orang konoha yang tidak tahu?. Dia Gay? Nah, dirinya sendiri pun tidak tahu. Namun lama kelamaan dia yakin atas orientasinya yang melenceng. Semua bermula saat...

"Sasukeeee…." Yaah, suara cempreng yang sudah sangat dihafalnya itu memanggilnya. Dari kejauhan Sasuke sudah dapat melihat durian bersinar tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau ini, aku kan memintamu untuk menunggu di rumah, tapi Mikoto-baasan bilang kau sudah pergi. Lain kali tunggulah aku Sasuke" protes si pirang itu panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas dengan "hn" andalan sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

"oh iya 'Suke, semalam aku bertemu dengan Shizune-san yang sedang berjalan berduaan dengan Bakoro. Mereka bla bla bla blabla…." Dan terus begitu, sang blonde akan terus bercerita sampai mereka masuk kelas dan duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan. Huh, dosa apa sang Uchiha hingga harus terkena polusi suara hampir setiap hari.

Bel istirahat telah berdering dan seluruh murid langsung saja pergi ke kantin untuk memanjakan perut mereka yang sudah berdemo massa. Disana juga ada tokoh utama kita, tengah duduk di pojok kantin, tentu dengan si blonde yang tidak mau lepas darinya. Dan teman-teman yang lain berada di sekelilingnya.

"Teme, apa besok kau ada acara?" Tanya si blonde kepada seseorang yang dia panggil 'Teme'.

"hn" dan lagi-lagi kata tersayang milik Uchiha yang keluar.

"apa kau mau pergi? Dengan ku"

"hn"

"Ya Teme..."

"hn"

"oh ayolah Teme, kita sudah jarang sekali jalan-jalan. Lagi pula besok kan libur teme"

"hn"

"begitu dong Teme! Kau memang yang terbaik" dan itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu Naruto katakana kepada Sasuke.

Dan semua orang yang ada di meja itu hanya dapat memandang mereka dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'bagaimana-bisa-dia-mengerti?'. Tapi itu dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua, dan mereka malah melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dan yang pasti dengan monolog dari naruto dan 'hn' dari Sasuke.

Minggu pagi yang cerah, sangat baik untuk membaca buku dengan santai di perpustakaan pribadi, namun kegiatan barusan tidak dapat terlaksana dengan baik karena si blonde itu. Sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di stasiun Konoha, menggunakan kaos hitam dan luaran berupa kemeja biru tua tidak dikancing dan ditambah celana jeans biru menuggu sang pujaan hati, e-eh? Apa yang dia pikirkan?! Menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan, kontan tanpa ia perintah ataupun larang wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat kesukaannya.

"yo, Teme!" panggil seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si blonde. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang hapir sama dengan Sasuke, hanya saja dengan kemeja orange dan celana jeans hitam, menambah ketampanan sang blonde. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa wajahnya memanas, dan cepat-cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"hn, Dobe. Dan sekarang bisakah kau beritahu aku mau kemana kita?" Tanya Sasuke, pasalnya dari kemarin sore Naruto tidak memberi tahukan mau kemana mereka.

"tidak akan ku beritahu sekarang 'Suke" jawab Naruto dengan memamerkan seringai rubah yang sangat mempesona, oh kami-sama tolong aku, batin sang raven.

"ayo cepat Suke" Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya dan segera masuk ke dalam kereta.

Kini Sampailah mereka di sebuah taman yang menjurus ke hutan, mereka tengah berada di samping air terjun yang sangat indah, tapi ini aneh, di sekeliling mereka adalah taman bunga dan berpasang-pasang muda-mudi. Apa tidak aneh? Mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke yang keduanya bergender laki-laki, duduk berdua dibawah pohon momoji yang mulai menguning. Semua itu membuat Sasuke berfikiran kalau sang blonde bodoh itu sudah mengajaknya untuk berkencan, dan yaah... wajahnya memerah lagi.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta dengan pria yang sekarang tengah memakan ramen di hadapannya ini, entah kapan perasaan berdebar itu muncul saat Naruto berada di dekatnya, dan entah sejak kapan ia merasa ada sengatan-sengatan aneh saat Naruto menyentuhnya walau hanya tangan, entah sejak kapan ia merasakan perasaan yang menurut orang lain adalah cinta, namun tabu jika dirasakan oleh sesama pria.

"Teme, kau tahu apa yang pernah dikatakan platto yang berhubungan dengan bunga?" Tanya Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

"hn, Dobe. Cobalah maju terus di taman bunga, kemudian ambilah satu bunga yang menurutmu yang terbaik, dan jangan berbalik lagi" kata Sasuke panjang lebar, kemudian Naruto pergi ke ujung taman bunga yang ada di seberang.

"hoi, temeee aku mulai" teriak si blonde kari kejauhan.

Dan Naruto terus berjalan maju menuju Sasuke tanpa menoleh kanan kiri lagi, tanpa mengecek bunga-bunga yang lain.

"kau tidak membawa bunganya Dobe" tegur Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto dating kembali tanpa setangkai bungapun.

"Tapi, yang aku tahu, Platto menyuruh untuk mencari yang terbaik dan terindah"

"karena aku tidak melihat apapun yang terbaik Teme, yang ada di hatiku itu sudah yang terbaik dan terindah dari apapun di dunia ini" jawabnya sambil mendekat kearah Sasuke dengan senyum menawannya, dan itu membuat doki-doki Sasuke tidak dapat dikendalikan.

Semakin dekat, dekat, dan… **brush..** Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna karena saat itu Naruto menciumnya tepat di bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Aku rasa aku sudah mendapat yang terbaik untukku, dan itu kau Teme" kata-kata itu meluncur disertai dengan pelukan hangat dari sang blonde kepada kekasih (paksa) barunya.

"u-urusai Dobe". Sasuke mencoba untuk berontak dengan wajah merahnya, tapi apa daya, kekuatan sang seme yang rajin olah raga itu lebih hebat darinya yang lebih sering bergelut dengan tumpukan buku-buku.

"Kau tahu Teme melihat wajahmu seperti itu membuat ku ingin menciummu lagi"

"Baka Dobe"

"Aishiteru yo Teme" si Dobe itu mempererat pelukannya.

"aku tidak bilang Aishiteru Dobe!"

"ahaha… itu kau bilang Teme, aishiteru yo"

Dan mereka sudah memulai sesuatu yang baru, hubungan mereka yang sekarang ini, biarlah hanya mereka yang tahu, mereka sudah berniat untuk menyembunyikannya dari semua teman-teman mereka. Dan biarlah semua berlalu bagai air yang mengalir.

_**PERKENALKAN...**_

Kyowa! Watashi wa namae wa.. Shan desu, yoroshiku! ^^

Seperti yang tertulis di bagian atas sana, aku adalah author baru disini.. Jadi, mohon bantuannya minna-san *bungkuk-bungkuk* dan aku orang yang tidak terlalu kreatif mungkin, jadi sepertinya bakal jarang tulis menulis, jadi mohon kesabarannya dalam menghadapi saya. Maa.. Saya sebenarnya orang yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, percaya? Saya tidak, baiklah.. Kalau begitu sepertinya perkenalan ini cukup dulu ya senpai... Yup, oyasumi nasai..


End file.
